fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wish Too Far!
I Wish Too Far is a season 1 episode and the 7th episode of season 1. Written by Steve Marmel. Characters Present * Timmy Turner * Veronica Star * Trixie Tang * Tad * Chad * Cosmo * Wanda * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Jorgen Von Strangle * Elmer Places * Turners' House * Dimmsdale Elementary School * Fairy World Story ANOTHER BUS RIDE TO SCHOOL... VROOM! Timmy: Ohmigosh! It's her! Trixie Tang! Chester: Aw, jeez here we go again. Timmy: She's the prettiest girl in the school and today she's gonna sit next to me! Chester: Oh? What makes today different? Timmy: Today, she's gonna have a place to sit! WHACK! Trixie: Ahem! Bus Driver: Oh! Sorry! Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely and popular, Trixie Tang! Timmy: SIGH! Trixie: Hello, Popular boys. Veronica: Hey, Trixie! Trixie: Hello, popular girl, Veronica! Hello, empty bus seat with my picture on it. Timmy: Darn it! Why doesn't she like me? Chester: Dude, you're not popular! A.J.: You see, popularity charts work out like this...rich kids, 58%. Unpopular kids, 27%. Jocks, 20%. Lackeys, 4.9%. Timmy: That's 99.9%. Where am I on the chart? A.J.: On "other" with me, Chester and that kid with the boil. Elmer: He, Trixie! Trixie: Hello, other empty bus seat. LUNCH TIME.... Timmy: Uh...hi, guys! Veronica: Timmy? Guys, I keep glaring at him but he won't leave! Tad or Chad: Qiuck! Plan B! UGH! SCRRRAPE! Veronica: Goodbye! Timmy: AWWWWWW! IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAY... Timmy: Oh no! "OUT OF ORDER?" What? "Popular girls!" "Popular boys!" Body Guard: Whoa, whao! Hang on there, little not-popular boy. See here. You are "other." Access denied! Timmy: But I really-- Body Guard: Don't blame me. Blame the chart. AT TIMMY'S HOUSE... Timmy: I can't believe I'm not popular! Wanda: Sure you are, Timmy! Your friends love you and so do we! Just look at our chart! Timmy: 99.9% Timmy...0.1% other? What's the other? Wanda: Timmy! Cosmo: See? On our chart you rule, dude! Timmy: What do these popular kids have that I don't? Cosmo: Besides the cloths and the looks and the money and stuff? Timmy: Hey! That's it! You guys coukd give me all those things! Wanda: I suppose, sweetie, but you'd be making friends for the wrong reasons! Timmy: So? Cosmo: Well, you can't beat that logic! OUTSIDE TIMMY'S HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING... Ms. Turner: Bye, Timmy! Timmy: Okay' you guys, my parents are gone! Come on out! We don't have a lot of time before the bus shows up! Cosmo: Hey, Timmy! You should see the nuts we just-- Timmy: Bus coming. Popularity needed. Move it! Wanda: You could say, "please"! Timmy: Fine. Please...get moving! I wish I had popular cloths. POOF! Timmy: And I wish I had shades! POOF! Timmy: Cool! Wanda: Uh, Timmy...aren't there two words you'd like to say? Timmy: Hmmm...oh yeah! How could I forget? Pinky ring! POOF! Timmy: There we go. VROOM! Wanda: There,s the bus! Well, I guess we're done... Timmy: Wait! You gotta come with me in case I need some more stuff! I wish you were cool hip- hop medallions! POOF! Wanda: Today is gonna last forever. A.J.: Timmy? Dude, you look positively popular! Where'd you get all this stuff? Timmy: Internet. Inheritance...I inherited the internet. On Ho! NNNUDGE! Timmy: This seat's taken! It's for Trixie! VAMOOSE! Elmer: Hi, I'm Elmer! And this is my boil, bob! Trixie: Timmy Turner? Veronica: No! It's a trap! No kid could become so popular so quick! Trixie: Veronica. Get off the trendy, expensive sweater. My Spazmo friend does have a point. You've got the popular clothes. Let's see your popular smile. Timmy: I wish for shiny teeth! (whispered to Cosmo and Wanda) TA-DAH! Trixie: WOW! May I grace you with my presence? AT SCHOOL... Timmy: Hey, guys! Chester: Creep. Bodyguard or security: Are these two not-popular boys bothering you? Timmy: No, it's fine. Look, there's a party at my house tonight. I'm popular. You guys come, you get popular. Okay? Super! Chester: He's moved to the dark side of the chart now. A.J.: You don't mean... Chester: I'm afraid so. Elmer. youre the new Timmy. Elmer: Neat! Can my boil have a hat too? BACK AT TIMMY'S HOUSE... Timmy: Hey, about today? It seemed like I got on your nerves with all my wishing. Wanda: Well, it was the selfish, thoughtless, rude, abrasive was you wished that annoyed us, sweetie. Timmy: I thought so. That's why I made a list of what i'll need for the party tonight at my mansion! Cosmo: But, Timmy, you don't have any of these things! Timmy: That's where you guys come in! Just make the magic, okay?! Party! Balloons! This is great! And now a mansion to put it all in! FIZZZZLE! Cosmo and Wanda: HUH? Timmy: What gives? I'm still in a house! Cosmo & Wanda: Our wands have been shut off! ZOINKS! POOF! POOF! POOF! Timmy: Where am I? Jorgen: According to article 16, section four, bylaw 732, any child deemed ungrateful must go to fairy court to prove they deserve godparents. Wanda: Apparently you were so selfish, they don't think you deserve your godparents anymore! Mayor: Order! Order! The case of the fairies vs. Timmy Turner is now in session. Timmy: What's going on? Wanda: You're being sued by fairy world and Jorgen Von Strangle is the prosecutor! Jorgen: GRRRR! Cosmo: I want to be the defense attorney! Wanda: NO! POOF! Cosmo: Too late! Jorgen: Timmy Turner used his godparents in selfish and unappreciative ways. He should be punished to the fullest extent of fairy law, per "Binky the fairy vs. Elliot Kravetz." I call to the stand, Timmy Turner! Wanda: Cosmo, aren't you going to object? Cosmo: No way! And miss this? He is gonna get it! Jorgen: Is it true over the last few days you wished for new clothes, jewels and a new house in order to obtain new friends? Timmy: Yes. Jorgen: Ha! Your witness! Cosmo: Timmy, look now, I'm a fireman! Now, I'm just a simple, fairy-lawyer-fireman, But Jorgen misses the point. There are many redeeming qualities to Timmy! Isn't it tuethat you also wished for new shoes, new sunglasses, a rock band, butlers and shiny teeth? Timmy: Yes. Cosmo: What a selfish punk! The defense rests! Jorgen: One last question. After bestowing all these wonderful things upon you, did you ever once thank your fairy godparents? Timmy: No. I-I guess I didn't. I should have. Amd i'm really sorry. Judge: Well, Hhe said he was sorry... Jorgen: GRRRR! Judge: Giulty! Timmy Turner, you lose your godparents! Cosmo and Wanda: WAAAAA! Timmy: I wish I had let you know how much I appreciated you and love having you as my godparents, but I guess i'm all out of wishes...here. I want you guys to have this. Jorgen: Time to go home, tiny, ungrateful, earth boy. ZASH! ZOING! Timmy: My clothes! They're still cool! And the party gifts! They're stil here! I can still be popular! SIGH!! Trixie, Veronica, Chester, Tad, etc: HA! HA! YAY! Timmy: Stop! Trixie: What happened? Timmy: Guys, I don't have a mansion or a party or any of that stuff. I just made it up to get you like me. Trixie: But it worked! Timmy: Yeah, but I want friends who like me for who I am, not what I have. I'm sorry I didn't figure that out earlier, guys. Tad: Hey everyone except for Timmy, Chester and A.j, lets have a party in a yacht! YEAH! Trixie: Hi...uh...I think it was really sweet the way you stood up for your friends and I had to do this quickly...SMOOCH! Timmy: WOW! Hey...uh...do you want to stay and hang with us? Trixie: Are you nuts! There's a party on a yacht! Bye empty bus sit, I mean Tommy! Timmy: WOW! She remembered my name! Chester: We'll take you back, dude. Timmy: Thanks! Wanda: Does that look like a bad kid to you? Judge: No, it doesn't. I rule on favor of the defendant! On one condition... Wanda: The judge saw you stand up to the popular kids and decided to give you another chance! Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda: YAY! Cosmo: Didja miss us? Jorgen: But you were still ungrateful! And for that, you must pay! POOF! Timmy: AAAH! Wanda: Wow. with a boil that big, you aren't doing anything social for a while! Cosmo: Too bad all this party stuuf has to go to waste... Timmy: SIGH! Or does it? LATER...WOW! It sure is nice for Timmy to throw us a party for a change! Timmy: More tea, Mr. and Mrs. Godparent? OOPS! Cosmo & Wanda: EWWWW! Cosmo: Your boil... Wanda: ...is so big! Bodyguard: You want I should explain the chart? Cosmo & Wanda: Yes!!! THE END! Goof * Who poofed the body guard inside Timmy's room Cosmo and Wanda will be exposed. * Party should be done in the living room not in Timmy's room. * The window beside Timmy's bed is gone. * Where are Mr. and Mrs. Turner and they should have called Vicky to babysit. Trivia * First time we see Trixie and Timmy in the title card before Just the two of us. * Chester and A.J. were investigating Timmy.